Sentiments
by Miki1
Summary: CHAP 3: Aoï et Tzukiko passent des vacances avec Kouki et Tanpopo. Un incident, des sentiments révélés.
1. Inclinaison

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Yuu Watase. Poursuivez moi si ça vous amuse, j'ai pas un rond. :p  
  
Note : C'est ma première fic alors excusez moi pour ma maladresse. J'avoue que je suis pas très fière de cette fic...  
  
Merci à Anne et Natalie pour leur aide et encouragement ! Bisou les filles ! ^_^  
  
  
  
Inclinaison  
  
Au début du mois de juillet, le temps devenait de plus en plus torride et j'accueillais avec plaisir la fraîcheur de l'air conditionnée installée dans toute la maison de Kugyo. Je m'affalais sur le canapé du salon, en croisant les bras en dessous de ma tête et attendant que les autres descendent.  
  
J'avais été un peu surpris quand Kugyo nous avait invité moi et Saionji pour le rejoindre lui et Yamazaki dans sa nouvelle maison à la campagne. Je pensais qu'il passerait les vacances seul avec elle. En fait, on s'amusait beaucoup tous les quatre.  
  
Un coussin atterrit sur ma figure. « Aïe ! C'est pas cool, Saionji ! » Je m'exclamais sans même me retourner.  
  
« Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? » demanda t elle, ses pas s'approchaient.  
  
« Qui d'autre que toi est assez vache pour me traiter de la sorte ? » Je rétorquais et commençais à glousser, jusqu'à ce que deux mains fines se fermèrent violemment autour de mon cou et secouèrent ma tête de haut en bas frénétiquement.  
  
« Sale gamin ! » Elle appuya un genou contre mon ventre, me faisant regretter mes mots. Je commençais à étouffer quand la furie augmenta la pression.  
  
« Les enfaaants !! On y va ! » Kugyo et Yamazaki étaient habitués à nos petites engueulades. Alors j'enlevais fermement les mains de Saionji de mon cou et la soulevait facilement, en la prenant par la taille, pour la reposer au sol. Son visage stupéfait me rendit tout sourire tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'entrée.  
  
On prévoyait de passer tout l'après midi aux attractions installé dans le parc. Alors qu'on passait l'entrée, Yamazaki fonça droit vers une grande roue.  
  
Oh. Non. Pas cette attraction nulle.  
  
Yamazaki avait l'air très exitée, comme si elle allait expérimenter la chose la plus amusante de sa vie. Du moins, après Kugyo. C'était évident que son copain allait la suivre. Heureusement, Saionji fut de mon côté. Je pari qu'elle ne voulait pas être enfermée dans une petite cabine qui bouge à peine pour voir le paysage morne. Alors on décida de se séparer et de se retrouver plus tard au vendeur de glaces.  
  
« Hé ! T'as vu cette attraction ! » s'exclamait Saionji, montrant des montagnes russes dont le canal était baigné d'eau. A la fin du tour, on voyait un petit wagon passé un tunnel en plastique transparent et la chute à l'arrivée fit monter l'eau sur les côtés, éclaboussant ses deux passagers. Ils sortirent avec leurs vêtements légèrement mouillés. « Ah, c'est génial ! Viens, Saionji ! » Lui dis je rapidement, sans remarquer que j'avais pris sa main. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appela, je la tenais toujours par la main. Alors, je la relâchais immédiatement et m'excusais maladroitement, cachant mon embarras derrière ma soudaine expression enjouée. Je me forçais à rire. Un peu trop. Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée, mais elle semblait ne plus y faire attention par la suite. A mon soulagement.  
  
Le petit chariot avait l'air d'un tronc d'arbre en plastique. « Tu viens, Kyogaku ! » Saionji était déjà assise dans le wagon, m'attendant. Je sautais dedans rapidement, la faisant sursauter. « Hé ! Tu fais jamais gaffe, hein ? » Disait elle, en me laçant son regard le plus ennuyé. Mais j'avais pris l'habitude de différencier son véritable ennuie et ses sales blagues. Je lui fit un clin d'œil avant de la rejoindre sur le banc.  
  
Elle était assise juste entre mes jambes écartées. Je gardais une petite distance entre nous. Mais quand le wagon se mit brutalement en marche, son dos heurta ma poitrine et sa tête retomba vers le creux de mon épaule. Il n'y avait pas de ceinture mais juste des bars en fer le long du wagon. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne faisais qu'agripper fermement les bars de fer. Quand le wagon fonça le long d'une pente, je m'écroulais presque sur Saionji. On était poussés vers l'avant tandis que la vitesse augmentait. J'enroulais un bras autour de la taille de Saionji, pressant son corps fort contre le mien. Je penchais ma tête vers son épaule fine, ma tempe caressant sa joue. Elle ne montra aucun signe de protestation alors je restais ainsi. La chaleur de son corps, son odeur, m'envoyaient des vagues de sensations plaisantes et inattendues. Mais ces fichus p'tits coups de ses fesses contre mon bassin me rendaient complètement dingue!  
  
« Oh Ouiiii! » Cria t elle. « Quoi?! » Je sursautais, relâchant mon étreinte. « La pente! On y est... » On arrivait à la pointe de la plus grande pente. La situation me laissait dans un état de totale excitation. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait bordel ?! Mes poings se serraient sur les bars. Je me forçais à garder les idées claires, de calmer le battement fou de mon coeur et la foutu bête entre mes jambes. Pourquoi l'ai je suivi dans cette fichue attraction? Heureusement, Saionji était trop happée par le tour qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de mon état.  
  
Finalement, on s'engouffra dans le tunnel en plastique en fin de course, et de l'eau fraîche nous éclaboussa sur les côtés. J'offris ma main à Saionji pour l'aider à quitter le wagon. Elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, j'essuyai les gouttes d'eau de sa joue et ma paume s'attarda sur son visage. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent puis je me retournais brusquement, me dirigeant vers la sortie pour cacher mon rougissement. J'entendis ses pas s'approchant. « Attends! Kyogaku-san! » appela t elle. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et me tourna à demi pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil, en gardant une expresssion détendue.  
  
« C'était génial! pas vrai? » disait elle, tout sourire.  
  
« Ouais...Mm, c'est l'heure d'aller rejoindre Kugyo et Yamazaki. » Je répondis un peu confus.  
  
« Ok, mais j'ai envie de boire quelque chose. J'ai soif. » disait elle en me regardant les yeux plein d'espoir.  
  
« Moi aussi et je pari que ça les gênera pas de rester ensemble un peu plus longtemps. » J'ajoutais alors que je m'asseyais paresseusement sur un banc et la dévisageait, en restant totalement immobile.  
  
« Sa Majesté ne veut elle pas à boire ou n'est elle pas enclin à bouger ses fesses? » me lança t elle d'un ton taquin.  
  
« Allez s'te plait, va prendre des boissons et j'te revaudrai ça, c'est promis. »  
  
« Tss! ok, sale paresseux! J'reviens dans deux minutes! »  
  
Tandis qu'elle partait à travers la foule, je ne pus m'enpécher de lorgner sur sa silhouette mouvante. Mmm...magnifique. Bon Dieu! Je me demande depuis quand mes sentimens envers elle avaient changé. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un tel désir pour elle. N'était ce qu'une attirance passagère ou il y avait il quelque chose de plus profond? Je n'étais pas sûr. Et elle pourrait ne pas partager les mêmes sentiments que moi...on était amis et ça comptait. Mais la voix dans le fond de ma conscience me disait de ne pas laisser tomber. Je soupirais et m'allongeais en arrière contre le dos du banc. Je verrais tout ça plus tard.  
  
Elle m'avait quitté depuis presque 30 minutes. Elle ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps pour acheter des boissons. J'allais la chercher. J'étais ennuyée et un peu inquiet. Où avait elle pu aller? La plus part des points de vente n'étaient pas bondés et elle ne répondait pas à mes appels sur son portable. Je demandais à un des vendeurs, décrivant Saionji du mieux que je le pouvais. Finalement, un d'eux se souvint d'une jolie fille qui s'était fait offrir des sodas par ses amis. Un des deux types lui avait laissé un gros pourboire. Ils avaient l'air d'être d'être plutôt fortunés. J'étais vraiment pas confiant. Comment se faisait il que Saionji décide de suivre ses amis sans au moins me prévenir par un coup de fil? ça ne lui ressemblait pas de me laisser en plan de cette façon. Bien sûr, le vendeur ne savait pas où le petit groupe était parti mais ils avaient quitté son stand depuis peu. Je cherchais Saionji autour des attractions près des bars en vain. Et puis je me retrouvais à marcher dans les bois du parc.  
  
C'était ridicule. J'étais en train de perdre mon temps à courir après une fille égoïste qui s'amusait joyeusement avec...qui que ce ça pouvait être, oubliant que j'étais là. Mais je continuais quand même à faire un tour dans le coin, juste au cas où.  
  
Des chênes m' entouraient et je voyais à peine le bout des plus hautes attractions entre la cime des arbres touffus. Un grand crie me fit sursauter. Je m'arrêtais pour identifier et localiser le bruit. De toute évidence, un fille criait. Mon coeur fit un bond et des images horribles défilèrent dans ma tête. Je me dirigeais vers la source des cries aussi vite que je le pouvais, puis le crie s'arrêta net. Mais j'arrivais juste devant eux. Les voila ces enfoirés! Deux gars déshabillaient quelqu'un d'autre allongé sur l'herbe. Je me figeai lorsque je vis le corps à demi nu de Saionji. Elle avait l'air inconsciente. Merde. Je me dirigeais vers les types par derrière, sans faire un bruit.  
  
« Enlevez vos sales pattes d'elle ou j'vais botter vot'cul! » Ils sursautèrent et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour me frapper je les cognais avant qu'ils puissent m'attraper.  
  
« Tu vas l'payer, salaud! » lança le plus petit des deux.  
  
« Allez. Voyons si vous avez des trippes. » Disais je avec un ricanement. Ils avaient l'air furax. Héhéhé... ^^ Je pris mon couteau dans la poche de mon pantalon et léchais le dessus de la lame, en fixant les deux types. Ils firent un pas en arrière. « Jouons un peu... » j'ajoutais.  
  
Je me débarrassais des deux batards quelques instants plus tard. Puis j'allais vers Saionji pour vérifier son état. Ses vêtements étaient à moitié enlevés, révélant la peau laiteuse de ses seins. Je remis rapidement son haut en place. Elle respirait normalement, les yeux fermés. Sa joue droite et ses poignets avaient des traces bleus mais apparement il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures. Puis mon portable sonna. Kugyo me demandait ce que j'avais fait de Saionji. Ignorant son ton taquin, je lui répondis qu'on en avait marre du parc, que donc on allait partir et j'essayais de le convraincre de ne pas s'occuper de nous pour s'amuser l'après midi avec Yamazaki. Je raccrochais avec le sentiment que Kugyo suspectait quelque chose parce que je n'avais pas l'air aussi naturel que je le voulais. De toute façon, je devais prendre soin de Saionji d'abord. Alors je la pris dans mes bras, laissant sa tête reposer sur mon épaule. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie du parc, essayant de passer aussi loin que possible de la foule. Quelques personnes me regardaient de travers. Bordel! Ils pouvaient pas s'occuper de leurs affaires?!  
  
De retour à la maison de Kugyo, je déposais Saionji sur son lit avec précaution. Elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Puis je redescendais pour prendre un verre d'eau fraîche et enlevais ma chemise légèrement tachée de sang. ça devait être ces connards que j'avais écrasé. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à montrer leur gueule encore. Je supposais qu'ils avaient compris.  
  
Un crie soudain me fit m'alerta. Je fonçais vers la chambre de Saionji, enfonçant presque la porte. Elle convulsait et se débattait furieusement dans son lit. J'aggrippais ses épaules, essayant d'arrêter ses mouvements frénétiques. « Saionji, Saionji!! Calmes toi, c'est terminé maintenant! T'es en sécurité... » Elle entrouvrit ses yeux, toujours tremblante. « C'est moi, Kyogoku. » J'ajoutais doucement. « Kyo...goku.. » murmura t elle, en levant la tête vers moi. Pendant quelques secondes, elle semblait perdue, ne se souvenant de rien. Puis ses yeux s'élargirent et je suppose que la douleur de douloureux souvenirs plissèrent les traits de son beau visage. Elle couvrit sa bouche avec une main, essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Je l'avais rarement vu montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Et la voir pleurer me fendait le coeur. Je ne pouvais le supporter.  
  
Je m'assis sur le lit et massait lentement les bras de Saionji. « C'est fini maintenant. » Je répétais de mon ton le plus réconfortant. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se blotti dans mon étreinte.Je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de frissonner.  
  
J'avais de la haine contre ses salauds qui avaient osé la toucher. Si seulement j'avais été là. Si seulement je l'avais suivi pour acheter ses fichus boissons, ces types ne l'auraient pas approché. Je me souciais tellement d'elle....je l'aimais. C'était la vérité que je ne voulais pas admettre. Cependant, pouvais je lui avouer mes sentiments après ce qui s'était passé? Je devrais peut être garder tout ça pour moi....  
  
Je revins à la réalité lorsque je sentis des bras délicats glisser autour de mon cou. Saionji semblait s'être calmée et elle se reposait contre moi. Je baissais la tête, touchant sa fine épaule. On restait ainsi pendant un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le bruit à l'extérieur de la maison était à peine audible. Dans la chambre, le silence n'était perturbé que par nos respirations régulières.  
  
Une légère fragrance me chatouillait les narines. Je bougeait lentement ma tête pour effleurer ses doux cheveux, puis sa nuque, en inspirant son odeur.  
  
Mes lèvres caressèrent la base de son cou. Saionji eut un petit sursaut mais elle ne protesta pas. Puis j'embrassais et léchais son cou en traçant une ligne humide jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle frissonna, et je suçais et suçais ce petit creu sensible. J'aimais le bruit qu'elle faisait sous ma caresse. Elle agrippa mes épaules, sa tête se penchant en arrière. Puis je remontais vers son menton puis ses lèvres qui suppliait pour un baiser.  
  
Elle avait de tendres lèvres, je les léchais doucement et suçais la lèvre inférieur, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche. Je glissais ma langue à l'intérieur, Saionji gémit tandis que notre baiser devint plus profond. Puis je la basculais dos au matelas et lui caressais la cuisse d'une façon désespérement lente. On se sépara juste quelques secondes pour reprendre le souffle et se replonger ensuite dans un baiser humide.  
  
Du bruit venant de loin me parvint à l'oreille. Une porte claqua. Au bas de l'escalier quelqu'un nous appelait moi et Saionji. On se sépara encore mais cette fois Saionji avait l'air génée, ses joues teintes d'une rougeur écarlate. Elle me poussa de côté.  
  
« Excuse moi, j'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin. » Disais je d'une voix basse, sentant que l'atmosphère avait soudainement changé.  
  
« Ce...ce n'est rien...je...je devrais te remercier pour m'avoir sauver...Si tu n'avais pas été là je... » disait elle en évitant mon regard.  
  
« ça va, Saionji. » Je retins un soupire, déçu alors que je m'attendais à une autre réaction.  
  
Elle continuait à fixer intensément ses pieds tandis qu'un silence embarrassant s'installant entre nous. J'attendais qu'elle me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. J'avais voulu qu'elle exprime ses sentiments pour moi, du moins si elle ne les avait pas encore éliminer. Ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais elle ne dit rien.  
  
« On devrait descendre, Yamazaki-san et Kugyo sont rentrés. » dis je de but en blanc.  
  
« Ok. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard vers moi.  
  
Je restais immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis je la suivis comme une marionnette.  
  
**********************************  
  
Miki: Bon, c'était pas fameux... Si vous avez des suggestions faites le moi savoir! J'adore les commentaires (bon ou mauvais)! Je prépare une suite et j'essaye d'écrire mieux, promis! ^_^ 


	2. Juste Toi et Moi

Note : Enfin le chapitre 2 !! J'ai mis du temps avant de sortir cette nouvelle partie mais c'est parce que j'étais assez occupée par mes $%@**& d'exams et mon nouveau taf.  
  
J'ai encore l'espoir qu'un fan français lise et laisse un commentaire sur ma p'tite fic. ^_^° Alors je continus à écrire.  
  
Disclaimer : voir au chapitre précédent.  
  
Juste toi et moi  
  
Il était encore tôt lorsqu'ils dînèrent. Et un silence inhabituel régna durant le repas. Kouki essayait tentativement de le briser en faisant quelques vielles blagues. Et Tampopo riait plus que naturellement. Mais la bonne humeur du couple ne pouvait dissiper l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée entre eux depuis leur retour du parc d'attractions. A la fin du dîner Tzukiko insista pour aider Tampopo à faire la vaisselle.  
  
« Tu..veux vraiment m'aider, Saionji-san ? » demanda Tampopo les yeux écarquillés.  
  
« Oui. Ça a vraiment l'air si bizarre venant de ma part ? Les riches sont bien élevés, tu sais. » répondit Saionji en tirant la langue.  
  
« Ok ! » dit Tampopo en souriant. « Kugyo-san ! Saionji-san et moi, on s'occupe de la vaisselle. » ajouta t elle en lançant un regard entendu vers son petit ami.  
  
« Euh..d'accord. Kyogoku, tu viens ? » Kyogoku, plutôt soulagé, acquiesça en silence. Les corvées n'étaient pas spécialement sa tasse de thé. Il regarda une dernière fois vers Saionji qui lui tournait le dos puis il sortit.  
  
Dès que les deux jeunes quittèrent la cuisine, Tampopo se tourna vers son amie. « Saionji-san, excuse moi mais je vais être directe. Comment te sens tu ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas encore t'embêter en te rappelant ton agression mais- »  
  
« Je vais mieux maintenant, j'te remercie. J'oublierai bientôt. Il n'y rien d'autre que je puisse faire de toute façon. »  
  
« Tampopo savait que Saionji était forte. Pourtant, elle sentait que son amie ne lui disait pas tout. « Est ce qu'il y a un problème entre toi et Kyogoku-san ? » demanda innocemment Tampopo.  
  
« Euh...pourquoi lui ? » Une faible rougeur teintait ses joues, Tampopo la remarqua.  
  
« On dirait que vous êtes assez gênés. Est ce qu'il a dit ou fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas apprécié ? »  
  
Saionji soupira. « Au parc d'attractions, Kyogoku-san m'a sauvé. On est revenu ici, il m'a réconforté. Et on s'est embrassé. » Saionji rougit intensément.  
  
Enfin ! Tampopo avait envie de le crier. Mais pour ne pas choquer son amie, elle s'absteint et dit, « Tu n'en as pas l'air contente. »  
  
« Je le suis. C'était génial... mais les choses vont trop vite pour moi. C'est arrivé après un moment difficile, je n'étais pas tellement consciente des conséquences. » Saionji espérait qu'elle avait l'air assez convainquante.  
  
« Et Kyogoku-san ? Tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Tampopo.  
  
« Pas encore...Je ne suis pas sûre de mes propres sentiments et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire...Je ne veux pas m'impliquer à la va-vite. »  
  
« Sou... »  
  
  
  
Dans le vaste jardin, Kouki allongé sur une chaise longue s'étira. Son bâillement un peu bruyant coupa un silence pesant.  
  
« Oy, Kyogoku ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Si tu continue à faire la tête je vais croire que tu ne te plais pas chez moi ou qu'on t'ennuie. »  
  
« Je fais pas la tête ! »  
  
« Oh si. »  
  
« ...Ok ! Mais j'suis bien ici, vraiment. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Kyogoku ? »  
  
kouki cru que son ami était retourné dans son long silence quand finalement Aoï lui répondit. « Qu'est ce que tu ferais si une fille semblait s'intéresser à toi et puis elle te jète comme un vieux kleenex après? »  
  
« Qu'est ce ce qui s'est passé avec Saionji? »  
  
« Comment tu sais que c'est elle? » dit Aoï en tournant la tête vers Kouki.  
  
« J'suis pas aveugle, » lui dit Kouki avec un sourire narquois, « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait encore? »  
  
« Mais rien!...c'est elle! Elle ne veut plus me parler. Elle m'évite depuis qu'on s'est embrassé. » Aoï soupira, frustré.  
  
« Elle n'a pas encore digéré son agression je suppose. Donnes lui encore un peu de temps. »  
  
« Elle va me jeter encore. »  
  
« Tu peux pas savoir. Quand tu l'as embrassé elle t'a pas repoussé d'abord, pas vrai? »  
  
« Ouais mais- »  
  
« Hé! De quoi vous parler tous les deux? » Tampopo les rejoignit. Kouki se redressa et fit une petite place pour elle sur sa chaise longue.  
  
« Où est Saionji? » demanda Aoï.  
  
« Oh, elle se repose dans sa chambre. Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée. »  
  
Aoï se leva immédiatement. « Je vais au lit aussi. Oyasumi! » dit il avant de quitter le couple. Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit mais Aoï se dirigeait déjà vers la maison.  
  
Tzukiko enleva le drap de bain autour de sa mince silhouette et enfila son court peignoir rose pâle. Se tenant face à la grande glace dans sa salle de bain privée, elle défit son chignon et peigna ses longs cheveux ondulés. Ses gestes se ralentirent lorque petit à petit des pensées l'envahirent et prirent le pas sur ses actions. Son baiser avec Kyogoku défilait dans son esprit. Elle se souvint de cette soudaine accélération des battements de son coeur tandis qu'elle sentait les mains de l'homme caressées son corps et ses lèvres humides capturées sa bouche dans un baiser ardent.  
  
Toc. Toc.Toc. « Saionji? »  
  
La voix masculine la fit sursauter. La dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir, du moins pas pour le moment, était juste derrière la porte. Peut être que si elle restait silencieuse il se lasserait d'attendre et partirait, pensait Saionji plein d'espoir.  
  
« Saionji, il faut qu'on parle. S'il te plait, laisses moi entrer. » Kyogoku semblait déterminé. Pourquoi était il si borné? Saionji soupira. Si elle continuait à garder le silence, il la harcèlerait encore plus. Et elle savait qu'elle le regretterait. Saionji espérait que sa rougeur avait disparu de ses paumettes. Puis elle ouvrit lentement la porte.  
  
Le jeune homme se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte regarda Saionji droit dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait n'importe quel indice de sentiments inavoués sur son visage. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Il va me faire une scène pensait elle. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir supporter ce qu'elle avait éviter jusqu'à maintenant. Kyogoku entra, passant devant elle. Lorque Saionji se retourna pour lui faire face, elle fut tout d'un coup acculée contre la solide porte de bois, une de ses mains se plaqua contre la porte juste à côté de la tempe de Saionji. La surprise de la jeune fille fit rapidement place à l'inquiètude lorsque Aoï approcha son visage vers le sien rouge d'embarras.  
  
Mon. Dieu. Elle était belle. Aoï ne put s'empécher de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil le long de la séduisante silhouette de Saionji. Son peignoir court révélait des jambes bien dessinés, la ceinture entourait une taille fine, et le décoleté laissait Aoï voir une peau lisse et pâle. Ne gâches pas tout mec, se dit Aoï. Il retint l'envie de glisser sa main sous le col de son peignoir et toucher sa douce peau. « Pourquoi est ce que tu m'évites depuis cet après midi, Saionji? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » lui dit Aoï sur un ton plutôt dur. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air furieux parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais le jeune fille l'avait laissé avec des questions sans réponses et son silence commençait à l'énerver.  
  
« Je...on n'aurait pas dû aller ausssi loin. » dit finalement Saionji, en baissant le regard. « Je pense qu'on devrait oublier tout ça. Je...je ne veux pas briser notre amitié. »  
  
Quoi?! Aoï s' attendait à tout mais pas à cette pauvre excuse ridicule. « Pardon? » dit il d'une voix grinçante, fronaçant des sourcils. Saionji leva les yeux pour regarder dans les pupilles glaciales d'Aoï. Elle surpris leur tristesse cachée derrière l'évidente colère et cela l'affectait profonfement.  
  
« Tu ne veux pas de moi parce que notre amitié pourrait être gâchée? Et tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ces conneries! » Aoï criait presque, ses poings serrés contre le porte. Puis il baissa ses bras pour encercler Saionji par la taille et le dos, et il la ramena contre sa poitrine d'un rapide mouvement.  
  
« Ah!...Lâches moi, crétin! » Saionji le fusillant du regard essayait de se libérer de sa ferme étreinte.  
  
« Ecoutes moi, Saionji. » dit il à une jolie fille se débattant. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de pousser Aoï de côté, elle était ramenée encore plus fermement. Saionji aurait pu le frapper à un endroit sensible avec son genou, puis elle aurait envoyé cette stupide tête contre le mur le plus proche ou l'aurait étranglé juqu'à ce qu'il la supplie pour respirer. Elle détestait tellement de se faire avoir de la sorte. Elle ne fit aucun geste pourtant.  
  
« Je te laisserai tranquille quand on aura fini de parler. » dit Aoï puis il adoucit sa voix, « Tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi? » A ce moment il relacha un peu son étreinte autour du corps tendu de Saionji. Avec un bras libre il lui masser doucement le dos. « Je me sens si bien quand je suis avec toi, » Aoï commença à caresser sa joue. « Je ne veux pas faire comme si ce qu'on a fait hier n'était pas important. Parce que tu représentes beaucoup pour moi. Restons ensemble...Restons ensemble pour partager encore de bons moments, juste tous les deux. »  
  
Saionji commençait à se calmer dans l'étreinte de Aoï. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, elle aurait pu se noyer dans ces yeux d'ambre. Elle essayait d'ignorer la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui criait de s'enfuir, de nier sa faiblesse.  
  
Aoï attendait une réponse de Saionji. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois sa bouche mais rien ne sorti. Elle détourna le regard, un peu tremblante. « Saionji? » Aoï la prie par les épaules et lui caressa doucement les avants bras. Puis la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras en s'accrochant à son cou comme si sa vie était en danger.  
  
Pas ça encore. Aoï soupira intérieurement tandis qu'il entendait ses sanglots étouffés. ça fera la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. La première fois ce n'était pas de sa faute mais là il y était peut être aller un peu fort. Maintenant, il s'attendait à ce que Saionji lui dise un truc du style 'Je suis désolée mais c'est impossible' ou ' je regrette mais on ne peut pas...' Parfois les excuses pouvaient faire si mal.  
  
Saionji bougea, elle leva la tête et murmura à l'oreille d'Aoï: « Hai »  
  
Le jeune homme recula un peu pour la regarder. « Quoi? » Elle lui faisait un sourire chaleureux. « Oui. Je te veux vraiment. » dit elle doucement, son visage empourprée et humide.  
  
Aoï sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle disait qu'elle voulait de moi. Elle me voulait. Moi!!!  
  
Il lui sourit en retour et serra l'étreinte de son bras autour de la taille de Saionji et leva sa main pour essuyer les larmes de sa joue. il la regarda tendrement dans les yeux. « Saionji, je voudrais que tu saches que je t'ai- » Aoï fut tout à coup interrompu quand Saionji approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour le prendre à pleine bouche. Aoï gémit pour protester parce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire les mots. Mais ensuite il se laissa succomber à ses lèvres tendres. Il les caressa du bout des siennes et les lécha jsuqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrirent. Puis Aoï suça avidement le petit muscle qui s'enroula avec le sien. Saionji gémit de plaisir et agrippa les omoplates de Aoï tandis qu'elle était transportait par une chaude sensation de tendresse. Elle ne remarqua pas que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol lorsque Aoï la souleva dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, épuisé.  
  
Saionji baîlla. « Excuse moi, » disait elle mi embarrassée mi souriante.  
  
Aoï gloussa. « Peut être que c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. » Saionji le dévisagea.  
  
« Pour dormir. » ajouta Aoï, avec un regard rassurant. Puis Saionji prit sa main et le mena vers son lit. Aoï s'allongea et étendit ses bras. Saionji le rejoignit et se blotit contre sa poitrine. Aoï envelopa ses épaules d'un bras et fit un léger baiser sur son front. « Bonne nuit, mon p'tit amour. »  
  
« Bonne nuit, Kyogoku. » Saionji enfouit son visage au creux formé par son épaule et son cou.  
  
Une heure du matin et Saionji était toujours éveillée. L'anxiété était en train de ronger ce qui lui restait de son assurance. Elle était toujours pressée dans l'étreinte de son nouveau petit ami. Son souffle régulier indiquait qu'il était profondement endormi. Elle pensa au jours merveilleux qu'ils allaient passé ensemble. Mais les vacances se terminaient. Elle retournerait à la maison et sa vie changerait définitivement.  
  
**************************************  
  
Miki: C'était bien mielleux, hein? ^_^;; Je bosse sur le chapitre suivant et j'essaye d'écrire mieux quand même. Des commentaires constructifs seront plus qu'appréciés! Si ma fic est nulle dites moi en quoi, comme ça je pourrai progresser. 


	3. Home sweet home

Home sweet home  
  
Aoi entrouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, rejetant le début de la matinée. Puis il prit soudain conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Allongé dans un grand lit, il accueillit la délicieuse sensation d'un corps chaud et légèrement parfumé contre le sien. Aoi resserra son étreinte autour de Saionji et commença à déposer une traînée de petits baisers sur son front, sur sa tempe, le long d'une oreille et vers le cou de la jeune fille. Saionji gémit légèrement dans son sommeil. Aoi la retourna sur le dos pour mieux embrasser sa nuque. Il glissa une main sous sa nuisette et commença à caresser sa hanche. « Nnngh » Saionji se réveilla petit à petit, et elle tenta de se débarrasser de ce quelque chose qui la perturbait. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et constatait qu'une masse de cheveux blond hérissés entravait sa vue. « Kyogoku...hah..». Saionji haleta lorsque Aoi l'embrassa à la base du cou.  
  
Toc toc toc! Toc toc toc!!  
  
Aoi fronça les sourcils et se figea une fraction de seconde avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Saionji. Celle ci, complètement réveillée, essayait de se dégager de l'ardeur d'Aoi en poussant faiblement contre son torse. « Kyogoku! » lui souffla t elle, en rougissant et feignant un ton ennuyée. « Saionji! Kyogoku! Bonjour, c'est l'heure! » lança Tampopo derrière la porte de la chambre. Aoi jura en silence contre le ton enjoué de son amie et nota de lui faire payer ce dérangement impromptu un peu plus tard. Il soupira et se tourna légèrement de coté, « Ouais, on arrive. », maugréa t il. « Ok, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Venez nous rejoindre dans la cuisine! », ajouta Tampopo avant de s'éloigner de la porte.  
  
« Kyogoku... » Aoi tourna son attention vers Saionji. « Bonjour.. » lui souffla t il contre les lèvres. Saionji esquissa un sourire dans leur baiser. Puis elle se détourna et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Aoi avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. « Hé, on n'a pas besoin de courir non plus. On part que vers midi. » lui dit Aoi, son visage exprimant la déception. Saionji quitta le lit et enfila un peignoir en lui tournant le dos. « Je sais », répondit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, « mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais ramener dans mes bagages. ». Aoi s'assit au bord du lit et se tourna vers Saionji. « Je ne prend pas beaucoup de place. »disait il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Saionji gloussa et lui sourit avant de passer la porte.  
  
Dès que Saionji disparut dans le couloir, Aoi se leva du lit et alla ouvrir une des fenêtres. Il huma l'air frais du matin et s'étira bruyamment. Les vacances prenaient fin et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Car Saionji serait à ses cotés lorsqu'ils retourneraient vers leur ville, et Aoi sentait qu'il pouvait même supporter les longues journées dans leur école austère. Ils s'étaient dévoilés leur mutuelle attirance l'un envers l'autre durant ce court séjour chez Kougyo, et ils avaient bien profité chaque jour de leur temps passé ensemble. Il esquissa un sourire idiot en se remémorant ces souvenirs.  
  
Plus tard dans la matinée, les deux couples finirent d'emballer leurs affaires et quittèrent la belle demeure de Kouki. « Ah, on était bien dans ta baraque Kougyo! ça serait bien d'y revenir bientôt!» disait Aoi en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami alors que celui ci fermait la maison. « Ne t'invites pas comme ça chez moi. » lui répondit Kouki en essayant d'avoir l'air agacé alors qu'Aoi se tournait déjà vers Saionji sans écouter la réplique de Kouki. Saionji lui tournait le dos, alors Aoi glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui souffla dans l'oreille:« J'ai vraiment envie de prolonger ces vacances. » Elle sursauta légèrement au contact d'Aoi mais elle ne dit rien et garda une expression neutre sur son visage. Aoi sourit lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se relaxait dans son étreinte. Kouki toussa bruyamment. « Quand vous serez prêts on pourra peut être y aller? » dit il avec un sourire narquois. Saionji, un peu gênée, repoussa légèrement Aoi, « Oui, oui, on y va. », puis elle rejoignit Tampopo qui les devançait. « Ah, Saionji, mes amis d'enfance viennent me rendre visite le week end prochain! Alors j'organise un dîner chez moi. Tu es invitée avec Kyogoku bien entendu. Qu'est ce que tu en dis? » demanda Tampopo. Devant l'enthousiasme de son amie, Saionji hésita un moment avant de répondre. « Euh, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrai pas venir. » dit elle embarrassée. « Oh, vraiment? On sera un peu à l'étroit dans mon petit appartement mais on passera une très bonne soirée je t'assure! » insista Tampopo. Mais Saionji resta sur sa position. « Non, Yamazaki. J'ai déjà pris...un engagement pour ce week end. » Tampopo remarqua l'expression peinée de Saionji et elle crut que c'était due à son empêchement pour sa soirée. « Bon, ça sera pour une autre fois alors. » lui lança Tampopo avec le sourire. « Peut être, oui.... » souffla Saionji.  
  
Le soir du dîner de Tampopo arriva et Aoi se résigna finalement à lâcher le nouveau programme qu'il avait concocté ces derniers jours sur son PC. Encore quelques petits détails et il pourrait s'en servir pour égayer un peu cette organisation coincée qu'ils appelaient école. Il n'avait pas prévu de finir son petit bijoux aussi tôt mais il avait eut beaucoup de temps libre depuis qu'il était revenu de ses vacances avec ses amis. Il n'avait pas pu voir Saionji en dehors de l'école à cause de plusieurs réunions familiales de la jeune fille. Elle se comportait un peu froidement à son égard mais peut être que le cadre de cette école stricte forçait cette attitude détachée de la part des élèves. Néanmoins, Kougyo et Yamazaki n'étaient pas comme ça, pensait Aoi en soupirant. Il ramassa ses clés et sortit de la maison. Il décida de quitter le quartier résidentiel à pied puis de continuer le chemin en taxi jusqu'au bas de la ville où habitait Yamazaki. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient amener devant la grande villa de Saionji. Il allait tourner les talons lorsqu'il vit une longue limousine noire s'approcher de la propriété pour s'arrêter devant la grille d'entrée. Intrigué, Aoi resta un instant pour voir, discrètement, qui était attendu chez les Saionji. Les grilles s'ouvrirent automatiquement pour laisser passer la limousine. Celle ci se dirigea vers la villa au fond de l'allée. Les grilles allaient se refermer quand Aoi, sur une impulsion, fonça vers l'entrée et passa juste à temps dans l'ouverture des grilles. Aoi avança furtivement à travers le jardin et il se cacha derrière un arbre proche de la porte principale de la maison. Le moteur de la limousine s'arrêta. Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière arrière. Aoi vit un couple sortir de la limousine suivi d'un jeune homme. Aoi supposa que c'était le fils du couple. Au même moment, les hôtes venaient accueillir leurs invités. Les parents de Saionji les saluèrent. La jeune fille était élégamment parée, magnifique, se disait Aoi, sous le charme. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle s'était préparée, se rappela t il. Peut être que ce sont des membres de sa famille. Aoi sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui quand il remarqua une certaine familiarité entre Saionji et ce type. Alors que le groupe allait entrer à l'intérieur de la maison, Aoi vit que l'homme en question se tenait beaucoup trop près de sa copine et que celle ci laissait faire. Il nota bien dans sa mémoire de mettre son poing dans la face de ce crâneur. Lorsque le groupe entra dans la maison, Aoi se dirigea vers les fenêtres du rez de chaussée. Une partie de lui se sentait complètement ridicule et honteux d'épier Saionji chez elle. Il devrait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et tenter de lui en parler le lendemain. Mais Aoi voulait des explications tout de suite. Il envisageait de s'introduire dans la maison puis dans la chambre de Saionji pour pouvoir la confronter. Elle va te prendre pour un cinglé et tu va lui faire peur, pauvre cloche! lui lança la voix de sa conscience. Aoi soupira, indécis. Il sentit soudain qu'il n'était plus seul, puis il entendit nettement « Grrrrrrrrrrr ». Il se figea immédiatement. Aoi se retourna très lentement et vit à quelques mètres de lui un grand Doberman qui se tenait près à bondir. S'il bougeait, le molosse lui sauterait dessus et il perdrait toute ses chances avec Saionji et sa famille. S'il restait immobile comme une statue il pourrait peut être s'en tiré se disait il, des perles de sueur se formaient sur ses tempes. Mais le chien ne réagissait pas comme ça car il courrait déjà vers lui! Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Aoi déguerpit et escalada l'arbre le plus proche. Il n'était jamais monté dans un arbre aussi rapidement de sa vie. Le Doberman aboyait au bas de l'arbre en raclant le tronc. « Chuut! Tais toi, sale bête! » souffla Aoi. Le vacarme du chien allait alerter les occupants de la résidence et Aoi ne pouvait s'échapper de là où il se tenait. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Merde, jura en silence Aoi. « Aki! Aki! » C'était Saionji. T'es grillé, pauvre cloche. Aoi fit taire la voix agaçante de sa conscience. « ça suffit Aki! » lui dit elle d'un ton ferme. Le Doberman arrêta d'aboyer au bout de quelques secondes puis il s'approcha de Saionji en quête de quelques caresses. C'est fou ce qu'il est docile avec elle, pensait Aoi. Tout à coup, Saionji leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Kyogoku! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?! » lui lança t elle surprise. « Je te le dirai quand tu auras éloigné ce chien. » lui répondit il. Un peu choquée, Saionji hésita un bref instant avant d'aller attacher le chien plus loin dans le jardin. Aoi en profita pour descendre, cette fois plus prudemment, l'arbre où il était perché. Aoi se mit derrière l'arbre et vit Saionji revenir vers lui. Il était déterminer à lui faire avouer tout ce qu'elle lui cachait. Mais alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, attendant qu'il s'explique, Aoi ressentit tout le ridicule de sa réaction impulsive. Il se disait qu'il devenait gravement paranoïaque et possessif.  
  
« Kyogoku..? »  
  
« Ah, euh...je suis désolé. C'est inexcusable de venir chez toi comme ça. » répondit il confus. « J'allais chez Yamazaki pour le dîner qu'elle a organisé et je suis passé devant chez toi et j'ai vu cette voiture entrer...et..euh...j'étais...curieux. » avoua Aoi complètement embarrassé.  
  
« Et tu es rentré pour voir qui c'était? » finit Saionji, l'air ébahie.  
  
« C'est ça. » marmonna Aoi. « Ecoutes, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'allais repartir tout de suite mais quand j'ai vu que tu connaissais ce type... »  
  
« Je vois. » disait Saionji doucement en détournant le regard. Aoi ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille réagisse aussi calmement. Il aurait préféré qu'elle l'engueule pour son attitude ridicule et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Mais elle ne disait plus rien. Ce qui confirmait les suspicions d'Aoi et augmentait son stress. Il s'approcha de Saionji et glissa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. De sa main libre, il leva doucement son visage et la regarda dans les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, la panique se vit sur les traits fins de Saionji. Elle posa une main sur la poitrine d'Aoi comme pour le repousser, mais elle ne bougea pas. Une légère touche rosée teinta ses joues lorsqu'Aoi approcha son visage vers le sien.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » lui demanda t il. Saionji sentait le souffle d'Aoi sur ses lèvres à chacun de ses mots. Elle baissa les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre.  
  
« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose de sérieux cette semaine, mais à chaque fois je perdais mon courage. »  
  
« C'est à propos de nous? » coupa Aoi, sentant un couteau invisible le transpercer de toute part.  
  
« Oui... » répondit Saionji en s'écartant de l'étreinte d'Aoi. « Les personnes que tu as vu entrer chez moi sont des amis de ma famille. Nous les connaissons depuis longtemps et ils sont très influents dans le pays. Ma famille a toujours choisi de se lier avec des personnes de ce rang. Alors...pour perpétuer cette tradition...nos familles ont décidé de s'unir par le biais de mes fiançailles avec..l'homme que tu as vu. » Saionji n'osait plus regarder Aoi.  
  
« Et tu es d'accord?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de nous ? C'était l'aventure avant de te ranger dans ce putain de code?! » Aoi élevait le ton. Il s'en fichait complètement que les autres puissent l'entendre.  
  
Saionji regarda anxieusement du coté de la maison avant de se tourner vers Aoi. « Non! Je ne nous ai jamais considéré comme ça. » disait elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Aoi se rapprocha à nouveau de Saionji, lui prenant le visage entre ses deux mains. « Dis moi si je ne compte vraiment pas pour toi. » disait Aoi, presqu'en suppliant.  
  
Saionji avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes. Elle voyait dans les yeux d'Aoi ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout: cet amour partagé qui pouvait la rendre si heureuse. Quand Aoi l'embrassa, Saionji ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle goûta encore une fois au baiser langoureux de celui qu'elle aimait, blottit dans l'étreinte de l'homme à qui elle n'avouerait pas ses sentiments. Car il était mieux qu'il ne s'attache à elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait rester auprès de lui.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rompirent enfin leur baiser, Aoi compris qu'il ne verrait plus Saionji comme avant. Et il lui serrait difficile de garder ses distances avec elle. Aoi sécha les larmes de la jeune fille, et il vit caché au fond de ces beaux yeux bruns cette étincelle qui attirait si souvent son regard auparavant. Les dés n'étaient peut être pas encore jetés.  
  
***********  
  
Miki: J'ai mis du temps avant d'écrire cette suite mais enfin c'est fait! ^_^ Merci à ceux qui ont lu ma fic et qui m'ont encouragé à continuer. J'ai prévu une 4ème partie mais faudra attendre un peu...comme d'hab!^^'' J'y introduirai un nouveau perso (à moi) pas très sympa. ^_^ La version en anglais de cette partie 3 ne va pas tarder. 


End file.
